Moloch (Sleepy Hollow)
Moloch is a villain appearing on the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow, serving as the main antagonist of the show's first season and the first half of Season 2. A powerful demon, he is the leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as many other monsters and forms of evil. He intends to unleash the Apocalypse and bring about the end of the world. It is revealed that Moloch was one of the leaders of fallen angels during the rebellion in Heaven. His actions were described in John Milton's Paradise Lost. Personality Moloch is pure, deliberate evil. He seeks to corrupt, destroy, and bring about the End of Days. His minions, whoever they are, are all but expendable pawns to him, and he does not suffer fools, being very unforgiving of failure. Any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives suffer to achieve his goals. History Moloch attempted to jump-start the Apocalypse many times, such as sending the Horseman of Conquest to Roanoke in 1584. During the American Revolution, he had his demons and servants infiltrate the British forces, planning to use the war to bring the destruction he so craved. He also made a deal with Abraham Van Brunt in exchange for giving Abraham the woman he loved, Katrina Van Tassel; Abraham thus became the Horseman of Death. However, Death was defeated by Ichabod Crane, who beheaded him on the battlefield, sending Death into a state of suspension. Afterwards, Moloch sent another demon after Katrina (who had become Ichabod's wife), who was staying at Fredericks Manor to give birth to her and Ichabod's child. Moloch later imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory so she could be given to Abraham when their deal was complete. He then spent centuries around Sleepy Hollow, sowing his plans and having the Hessians infiltrate the town so his servants were always on hand. He also appeared before Abbie and Jenny Mills when they were children, appearing with four white trees to act as an omen of his Horsemen. In the modern day, the Headless Horseman was reawakened to carry on Moloch's plans. However, Ichabod (who was linked by blood to the Headless Horseman after dealing him a fatal blow centuries earlier) was also awoken. Later, Moloch physically appeared to kill Andy Brooks, another servant of his, for failing him. He then raised Andy from the dead and gave him powers so he could serving him. Season 1 In the final scene of "The Golem," Moloch summoned Ichabod to Purgatory temporarily, to give him a warning, telling him that War would soon be coming, and that Ichabod would give him both his own and Abbie's souls soon enough. In "The Indispensable Man," Andy contacts Moloch, telling he was weak in the past and that he will be a solider in the demon's army. Moloch, however, tells him that loyalty must be proven and sets thousands of insects upon Andy, turning him into a much more powerful monster which he then sends with other demons to reclaim George Washington's map to Purgatory. In the season finale "Bad Blood," Moloch confronts Abbie in Purgatory. He grabs Abbie and hoists her into the air, declaring she is his. Abbie, however, presses Katrina's enchanted necklace into his shoulder, wounding him. Angered, the demon chases Abbie, who falls into another part of Purgatory, a place where Moloch placed her and Jenny's childhood memories. Moloch is also revealed to have freed Henry Parrish, revealed to be Ichabod and Katrina's son Jeremy Crane, from his grave and turned him into the Horseman of War. Season 2 Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities As an extremely powerful demon and the bringer of the apocalypse, Moloch had several powers that were unique to him, which he used to get out of Purgatory and destroy all human beings. *'Supernatural Awareness:' Moloch was quite aware of the current situation, and that was the possible reason for him to know Henry's plan to summon Mary Wells as a ghost. *'Spell Casting:' Moloch had vast knowledge of magical spells and rituals. He was powerful enough to bring the Apocalypse to Earth. *'Super Stamina' *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed:' Moloch could run with great speed, and he could chase Abbie in Purgatory as fast as a quick wind. *'Telekinesis:' Moloch is able to move things with his mind. He was able to snap Andy's head. *'Mind Control' *'Astral Projection' *'Teleportation:' He could teleport himself from Purgatory into the human world. However, he could not summon the Apocalypse, for he did not reach his full power until he was brought into the world by Henry. *'Demon Creation:' He can turn humans into his demonic minions; the famous examples of this being Andy and the first two Horsemen. *'Necromancy:' Moloch has the power to raise the dead. He was able to bring Andy back to life as an undead servant and he was also able to raise Jeremy Crane from the grave he was buried in for two centuries. *'Weather Control:' Once burning down the first and the second of the four white trees, Moloch could summon thunderstorm and blood hails. Relationships Allies Henry Parrish/War During the time he was buried alive in his coffin, Henry/Jeremy developed a great hatred towards his parents and desired vengeance. Moloch came to him and offered him the chance to exact revenge as the Horseman of War, and Henry accepted the pact and viewed Moloch as his true father, resenting his real parents. However, Moloch did not return any sentiments to Henry, seeing him only as a soldier to follow his commands, as well as an expendable pawn. His cruelty towards Henry, however, led to his demise when Henry finally saw Moloch for what he was and stabbed the demon with the Sword of Methuselah. Abraham van Brunt/Death As Abraham lay dying, Moloch approached him and offered him Katrina in exchange for becoming the Horseman of Death, which Abraham accepted without question. However, Abraham had no value to Moloch except as a pawn to advance his plans. Conquest/Pestilence It is unsure when Moloch came to this man that became the Horseman of Conquest/Pestilence, but it is possible that this occurred sometime before or after the American Civil War. It is possible that this Horseman was acting under Moloch to spread his plague in order to enter the mortal realm to join up with Death, but was defeated by the Witnesses. He hasn't been seen since. Andy Brooks Coming Soon! Ancitif Ancitif worked as Moloch's messenger to his other troops. Enemies Ichabod Crane Coming Soon! Mills sisters Coming Soon! Katrina Crane Coming Soon! Quotes Known minions and servants Four horseman SH.png|Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Jeremy4.jpg|Henry Parrish / Horseman of War (formerly, deceased) Sleepy Hollow Headless Horseman Poster.jpg|The Headless Horseman / Horseman of Death (formerly) Conquest_1_.jpg|Horseman of Conquest/Pestilence (imprisoned) Ancitif.png|Ancitif (imprisoned) Andy Brooks.jpg|Andy Brooks (formerly, deceased) MV5BMjEwMjU0NzM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQ4NDM2MDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Hessians (dissolved) Succubus Demon Form.jpg|The Succubus (deceased) Serilda.png|Serilda of Abaddon (deceased) PiperSH.jpg|Pied Piper (deceased) Demon Banastre Tarleton.jpg|"Banastre Tarleton" UndeadRedcoats.PNG|Zombie Redcoats (deceased) Tree Monster.jpeg|Tree Monster (deceased) NurseLambert.jpg|Gina Lambert (deceased) Daevoli.PNG|Daevolis (formerly, deceased) Gallery MV5BMjI1NzIxNTM4NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDI3NTc0MzE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Moloch Rising to Power. MV5BMTg0NDQzNzI5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzYzMjIzMTE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Trivia * Moloch's three demonic forms were portrayed by D.J. Mifflin, Derek Mears and Marti Matulis, respectively. ** His child form was portrayed by Grant Springate, and his teenager form was portrayed by Austin Filson. * He is, so far, the darkest villain of the whole series. * Moloch's death shares similarities to the death of Aerys II Targaryen: Both of them ordered their most loyal minions (Henry Parrish for Moloch; Jaime Lannister for Aerys II) to slay their family members (Katrina Crane for Moloch; Tywin Lannister for Aerys), right before their order enraged their minions and they soon died under their minions' hand without honor. * Moloch shares similiarities with Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: ** Both of them are Complete Monsters. ** They both want to destroy humanity and raise a living hell of despair on Earth. ** Both of them are outright villains and completely have free will to do evil things like doing simple things, instead of being brainwashed, forced, delusional or out of sheer rage like many other villains in their respective stories. ** They both have no empathy towards their minions and see them as expendable pawns (Moloch to the Headless Horseman, Henry Parrish and Andy Brooks; Westcott to James A. Paddington, Jessica Bailey and Dark Tohka). ** Both of them are "parents", since Moloch is the adoptive father of Henry Parrish and Westcott is the creator and "father" of Marina Arusu. *** And yet, neither of them have fathering feelings. Moloch only saw Henry as a soldier that should obey and also views him as being expendable; while Marina, who wanted to feel care and love, only ended up dying and was not mourn or care by Westcott anyway. ** Both of them does not destroy their bitter enemy at first and "spare" them until they have outlive their usefulness. *** In Moloch's case, it happened when he ordered Andy and his minions to stop the Headless Horseman from killing Ichabod Crane, much to Ichabod's confusion. It soon turns out to be a evil plot when Moloch grabbed Ichabod into the Purgatory through a mirror, taunting him, "Your death is assured, you and the Second Witness. I touched her soul once. Soon, it will be mine forever, then you will give it to me." What is more shocking, the plan's real purposes soon turn out to be, none other than, both a seperation of the two Witnesses, and a plot in order to make the Horseman of War to take its human form. *** In Isaac Westcott's case, it happened when he manipuled Ratatoskr and was putting the lives of millions of people in a game. When Roger Murdoch was captured by DEM Forces after he tries to kill Isaac Westcott and destroy Tengu City, Ellen Mira Mathers asked to Isaac Westcott why he had allowed Murdoch live after what he did, however, was not exactly leave Roger Murdoch "live". Isaac Westcott said: "I want to congratulate him for his 'magnificent plan'. However, I also have other objectives to him." * The picture of Moloch, which featured on Paradise Lost that Ichabod showed Abbie, might possibly be The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun, a watercolor painting drawn by William Blake that features Satan. ** Also, while he does rank as a major demon, it was not Moloch who led the rebellion against Heaven but Lucifer/Satan. ** In addition, Paradise Lost is a work of fiction, not a "theological text" as Ichabod states. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Satan Category:Evil Creator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Speedster Category:Lover Stealers Category:Guardians Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Necromancers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Traitor Category:Dark Lord Category:Monster Master Category:Outright Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Riders Category:Betrayed villains Category:Summoners Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Energy Beings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Artiodactyls Category:Posthumous Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Elementals Category:Angel Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains